


reverb

by kiwiy00ns



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiy00ns/pseuds/kiwiy00ns
Summary: mingyu enjoyed sleeping through classes and didn't care much about passing tests until the cute smart boy became his tutor.. but he didn't expect the cutie to have such an attitude.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

rhythmically tapping his pencil, mingyu's gaze wandered to the person sitting across from him. wonwoo's glasses sat on his face and his eyes fixated on his paper as he solved a chemistry equation.

mingyu cleared his throat briefly attempting to catch his attention but wonwoo paid zero attention to him, he didn't even give him a reaction. mingyu frowned and slid down his chair a bit more keeping his eyes on his tutor.

"so.. have you ever played guitar?" mingyu asked attempting to break the stale air and the boy looked up from his paper and peeked over his glasses.

"have you ever passed a test?" wonwoo asked in return and mingyu clenched his jaw and placed his pencil onto the notebook.

"..no," he mumbled and a witty grin spread across the other's face.

"there's your answer," wonwoo said with the witty grin still spread across his face.

mingyu sighed as he admitted defeat and plopped forward as his cheek rested upon the empty notebook. this wasn't going to be enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2

"mingyu you can't fail another class. at this rate you'll never graduate," the teacher, ms.kim, said as she stared at the student sitting across from her.

mingyu continued to tap his foot against the linoleum flooring and stared at the posters on the wall. they all displayed photos of campuses and different career choices. _it's all bullshit_ , mingyu thought to himself as he shifted his gaze to his teacher who was looking to him expectantly.

"i've got another year to make it up," mingyu said which had been his excuse for the past couple years. his teacher let out a sigh and sat back in her chair, it was hopeless.

"mingyu.. i've contacted your mom-"

"snitch," mingyu mumbled and ms.kim's eyes slightly widened.

"excuse me," the teacher let out an exhausted sigh, it wasn't worth it to argue," you're getting a tutor. his name is jeon wonwoo," the teacher said and mingyu sat up quickly and the tapping of his foot against the floor abruptly stopped.

"a what? i don't need a damn tutor!" mingyu exclaimed and his teacher, essentially numb to mingyu's arrogance, just rolled her eyes.

"too bad," she replied, rather calmly, and mingyu slumped back into his seat. 

"now if you're finished with your little temper tantrum, i'm going to go get your tutor," ms.kim said as she pushed herself up out of the chair and walked for the door, mingyu remained in his seat as he stared at the floor.

he debated making a run for the window, they were on the first floor and he wouldn't get hurt. he knew he could easily run out of here and avoid the tutor but sighed as he dismissed the idea, he'd have to come back to school tomorrow and he'd be back in the same situation. mingyu plopped his head back as his eyes focused on the slightly off-white ceiling panels, this was truly hopeless.

while mingyu moped inside his teacher's office his tutor, jeon wonwoo, wasn't too excited to be tutoring either. he would much rather be at home reading.. or just as far away from mingyu as possible. he had heard plenty about the infamous mingyu and he didn't particularly wished to be associated with him yet he still found himself walking down the hall following his advanced chemistry teacher. he sighed to himself as he scolded himself for not being able to say no.

"i know you're busy wonwoo but he needs help.. he's stubborn beyond belief but he's a good kid," she spoke softly as she placed her hand over the doorknob and began to twist. wonwoo gave a simple nod and she opened the door. mingyu, who was still in the chair, turned his head to greet the two.

"mingyu, this is wonwoo. wonwoo, this is mingyu," ms.kim said with a smile and mingyu sat up in his chair and squinted at the boy.

his glasses laid upon his nose gently and his gaze seemed rather annoyed yet his soft hair and thin build made his aggression seem useless, he didn't look intimidating. yet mingyu wasn't checking the other out.. something about him seemed rather familiar. mingyu's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"i know you! you're the kid who snitched on me for eating gummy worms!" mingyu said as he held his pointer finger out and pointed directly to the boy. wonwoo rolled his eyes and sighed as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"that wasn't me, that was my seat partner," wonwoo replied, he was already exhausted with the latter and he had just met him. mingyu squinted again as the gears in his brain continued to grind. 

"eh.. guilty by association?" mingyu said unsurely and wonwoo just dropped his head and turned to face ms.kim, who was standing there with her head in her palms.

"please ms.kim.. i don't think i can do this-" wonwoo began and ms.kim's head shot up rather quickly.

"please wonwoo," ms.kim pleaded as she placed her hands on either side of wonwoo's shoulders. mingyu was slightly annoyed by wonwoo as well, who wouldn't be if someone was already classifying you as a lost case? mingyu could only do that to himself.

"yeah wonwoo! stop being such a douche," mingyu replied and ms.kim whipped her head to him and slightly widened her eyes. wonwoo sighed.

"mingyu! language!" ms.kim scolded and mingyu threw his hands up as if he was being accused. wonwoo couldn't believe he was going to get himself into this, he could feel himself digging his own grave as the seconds passed.

"okay, fine. i'll do it,"


	3. Chapter 3

mingyu stared at the bland ceiling tiles of the library as the faint ticking of the clock and scratching of wonwoo's pencil against paper seemed to dull into the silence. this was wonwoo and mingyu's second or third meeting and it was extremely boring. the only time wonwoo spoke was to tell mingy he was wrong, other than that it was utter and complete silence. mingyu sneaked a peek at his phone, even though wonwoo saw, and mingyu let out a sigh.

"i have band practice in fifteen minutes, can i go?" mingyu asked and wonwoo gave him a short glance. wonwoo dropped his pencil onto his notebook and slightly slumped back into his chair connecting his tired eyes with mingyu.

"did you do any of the homework?" wonwoo asked and mingyu shot a short glance to his page of homework, there was two filled out even though they were wrong, and wonwoo followed the deliquent's eyes. 

"i did two problems," mingyu answered and wonwoo let out a loud sigh. while mingyu was beyond annoyed to be within the library that smelled faintly of mothballs and granny perfume he somehow felt even worse for dragging the honors student down with him, especially when he sighed like that.

"i guess so. just finish the sheet and text me the answers and i'll grade it. see you monday," wonwoo said and mingyu nodded. wonwoo watched as the boy shoved the books messily into his bookbag. there was no rime or reason for how they were being placed, he was simply crunching for time and it was easily seen. 

"see you monday," mingyu said with a twinge of grin spread across his face and he slung his guitar case across his back and securing the strap in his hand, carelessily holding his bookbag with his free hand. wonwoo subconsciously nodded as he fixated more upon the slight attitude mingyu had within the past five minutes.

as wonwoo sat within the library mingyu hurried down the stairs of the school as he hurried for the front entrance. he was bound to get endless annoyance from his band members if he was late, especially from seungcheol. mingyu pushed open the doors and the cold winter air stung his cheeks and cleared his nose, classic early january weather. mingyu began a light jog and didn't falter as the cold air stung his lungs and chilled his hands. 

after jogging a block or two mingyu reached the studio. he noticed seungcheol's car parked out front and mentally cursed himself as he now realized he was due for some ridiculing from his bandmate. mingyu slid into the building and as he opened the door for the recording booth several heads whipped around to see him. mingyu slapped on a cheeky smile as he begged whatever god was out there that he wouldn't get his ass whooped.

his band consisted of all the members being older than him, all of them being high school graduates and two of them in college, and they constantly treated him as the baby. their band consisted of jeonghan, seungcheol, soonyoung, minghao, and wonwoo. jeonghan was their lead vocalist, seungcheol handled the drums, minghao was their bassist, soonyoung was a guitarist, and wonwoo was their other guitarist. 

"you're late," jeonghan hissed and mingyu nodded.

"i was getting tutored-"

"gyu, are you failing your classes again? really?" seungcheol scolded and mingyu slightly dropped his head.

"i don't want to go to college anyways! why do i need to graduate high school?" mingyu whined. jihoon, who usually avoided conflict and was rather quiet looked over to mingyu and made eye contact, "because if you want a future in this band you need a high school degree," he said sternly and mingyu sighed.

"whatever, is it my turn in the booth? let me tune and i'll get in," mingyu said as if all their scoldings and words essentially bounced off of him. he tossed his bookbag onto the couch and slipped his guitar out of its black case. he plopped onto the couch and held the neck of the guitar in his left hand and strummed as he turned the pegs. 

once mingyu was satisfied with his tuning he clicked open the recording booth door and slipped on his headphones inside. he nodded to jihoon through the glass, who was manning the soundboard, and the unfinished part of the song began planning. as per usual mingyu's talent shone through immediately as he closed his eyes and began playing notes flawlessly. 

"we can't let him throw away his talent like this because of a missing high school diploma," seungcheol sighed as he watched the boy play his heart out in the booth. they all knew seungcheol worried too much for his own good and it was truly showing in the moment. 

"him not having a diploma isn't the end of the world cheol," minghao said and seungcheol nodded but he was still worried, "yeah but in the future it might be," seungcheol spoke softly and jeonghan reached out and wrapped his hand gently around seungcheol's wrist to soothe him.

"there's not much we can do, it's up to him at this point," jeonghan said and seungcheol nodded.

mingyu finished the chord with ease and let out a hard breath as if he hadn't been breathing the whole time. jihoon gave him a thumbs up signifying that it came through clear and mingyu was about to stand up when jihoon buzzed into the room.

"hey, why don't you try riffing on the break? you seem like you need a good stress reliever and this song is just your style," jihoon suggested and mingyu reluctantly nodded. they were trying their best and mingyu could tell but they were truly just like a bunch of clueless teen parents. 

jihoon clicked a button and the music came through to mingyu's headphones and he took a deep breath and his eyes shut soundly as his hands performed notes without a second thought, as if it were as clear as day. the music came through the speakers in the other part of the studio and they were stunned as always.

mingyu was one for the stars. 


End file.
